es krim dan lahan kosong
by caramelhae
Summary: "Hei, Chelsea, tidakkah terlintas di benakmu bila kau terlalu banyak 'memberi' pada Vaughn?" tanya Lanna pada suatu sesi makan siang bersama di Diner. {implied valsea}
"Hei, Chelsea, tidakkah terlintas di benakmu bila kau terlalu banyak 'memberi' pada Vaughn?" tanya Lanna pada suatu sesi makan siang bersama di Diner. Mata _popstar_ pirang itu menyipit penasaran. Dengan garpu, ia menunjuk teman makannya di seberang.

Pertanyaan tersebut bukanlah basa-basi, karena jujur saja, Lanna penasaran memang mengapa Chelsea seolah tak mengenal pertimbangan dalam mencurahkan kedermawanan pada si 'lelaki dua hari dalam seminggu' itu. Sebut saja makanan hewan, susu, dan bubur sebagai benda-benda yang rutin berpindah dari tangan Chelsea ke tangan Vaughn.

Chelsea menggumam, merangkai kata sambil mengunyah _buckwheat noodle_ -nya. "Mm, begini deh. Seandainya kaupunya dua mangkuk es krim, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Tentu memakannya. Ah-tapi kalau porsinya terlalu banyak untuk dikonsumsi sendirian, aku akan membaginya ke orang lain."

"Nah," ujar chelsea, "kalau aku, cenderung melakukan jawabanmu yang nomor dua."

"Oh baiklah, kau memang tipe orang yang mendapat kepuasan batin dengan berbagi pada orang lain, aku paham itu," Lanna mengangguk-angguk, teringat dengan ikan-ikan yang dihadiahkan Chelsea pada dirinya. Lalu, tanpa ancang-ancang ia menyendok sepotong tempura-nya dan memindahkannya ke piring Chelsea. "Untukmu."

"Oh, terima kasih." Chelsea lantas membalas pemberian tersebut menaruh sesendok minya pada piring Lanna.

Lanna tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi _tempura_ -nya yang kini berbalut mi. "Pertukaran yang ekual, bukan? Aku memberi, dan kau balas memberi."

Dengan sendok masih terjepit di mulut, Chelsea menelengkan kepala.

"Dan apakah pertukaran yang ekual itu juga terjadi antara dirimu dan Vaughn?"

Sebelah alis Chelsea terangkat, sementara matanya mencari jawaban di langit-langit restoran dan segelas es jeruknya yang tinggal setengah.

Lanna menambahkan, "Jangan masukkan cokelat Spring Harmony Day dalam daftar, karena itu sudah jadi ritual wajib."

Sejenak kemudian, Chelsea berkata santai, "Bila dihitung-hitung secara cermat, memang akulah yang paling banyak memberi padanya. Sebagai balasan, yang diberinya padaku tak lebih dari ucapan terima kasih dan senyuman. Tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan akumulasi benda-benda yang sudah kuberi padanya."

Mendengar pengungkapan jujur Chelsea, Lanna berkata lagi, "Dan bukan hanya itu, Chelsea. Kau juga memberinya kesempatan untuk berkomunikasi denganmu. Maksudku, kaulah orang yang selalu berinisiatif menyapanya. Kaulah yang mengambil langkah pertama dalam hubunganmu dengan Vaughn, sementara Vaughn sendiri berperan sebagai pihak yang pasif."

Chelsea mengerutkan hidungnya, kemudian meloloskan tawa kecil dari bibirnya. "Kau sahabat yang perhatian sekali ya, Lanna?"

Lanna mengangkat bahu. "Tidak perlu aku, orang lain pun bisa menyimpulkannya dalam sekilas pandang kok."

Mandapati tatapan menuntut penjelasan yang tak henti Lanna layangkan padanya sedari tadi, Chelsea menghela napas. "Kembali ke masalah 'dua mangkuk es krim tadi'. Aku belum selesai menjelaskannya. Menurutmu, mengapa aku lebih memilih untuk membagi satu mangkuk pada orang lain?"

"Karena dua terlalu mengenyangkan?"

"Ya, itu faktor sampingannya. Alasan utamanya, karena segala sesuatu lebih menyenangkan bila dinikmati bersama," ucap Chelsea mengerling piring-piring di atas meja. "Dibanding memakan dua mangkuk es krim sekaligus, aku lebih suka memakan satu bersama orang lain, karena kepuasan yang timbul akan lebih mendalam bagiku."

"Tapi, mengapa harus Vaughn? bukankah ada orang lain seperti Denny, Elliot, atau Pierre yang bisa kaubagi es krimmu?"

Chelsea meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di piring yang kini isinya tandas menyisakan sisa remah bumbu. Telunjuk diletakkannya di bibir Lanna yang mengerucut. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, izinkan aku untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu. Ketika hendak mendirikan rumah, kau lebih memilih lahan kosong yang sekitarnya lengang atau yang kiri-kanannya padat?"

"Oh, perumpamaan apa lagi yang kaubawa ini." Lanna tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Rumah, ya? Tergantung apa yang kucari. Bila yang kucari adalah ketenangan, tentu lahan kosong yang lengang. Terlalu banyak tetangga kiri-kanan bisa menimbulkan hiruk-pikuk yang merepotkan."

"Aku pun begitu. Dia adalah sepetak lahan kosong yang ingin kuperindah, sekaligus kujadikan tempat beristirahat."

"Wah," mata hijau Lanna membulat sempurna, mulutnya bergetar hendak berkata _hei, apa arti kalimatmu tadi_ , namun ia tahan. "Bagaimana dengan lelaki-lelaki lain? Elliot? Denny? Apa mereka termasuk 'lahan kosong'?"

"Mereka juga lahan, tapi tak sepenuhnya kosong. Bila tinggal di atasnya, aku mesti berbagi pada beberapa orang."

"Oh, aku mengerti!" Lanna menepukkan tangannya riang, mulai terbawa aliran ucapan-ucapan Chelsea. "Bila kau, misalnya, bersama Elliot, tak ada jaminan bila kau akan jadi yang paling spesial untuknya. Hati manusia bukan sesuatu yang bisa diukur secara pasti. Bisa saja yang nomor satu baginya adalah ibunya, kakeknya, atau malah adiknya. Dan kau tak ingin berada di nomor kesekian, begitu? Sementara Vaughn-"

Menyadari kalimat Lanna yang digantung guna memberinya kesempatan bicara, Chelsea lekas menyambung, "-bila bersamanya, aku tak perlu berbagi. Cukup dengan mengamati dan bicara dengannya dalam sekali duduk, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah lahan kosong yang terlantar. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, namun tak pernah ada yang singgah terlalu lama."

Lanna menjentikkan jari dan menaik-turunkan alisnya secara jenaka. "Aha! Manusia dan egoismenya, eh?"

Chelsea mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum ambigu.

"Tapi, apa kauyakin bila lahan itu layak untuk ditinggali?"

"Um. Tanahnya memang tandus dan suasananya agak suram. Maka yang harus kulakukan menanaminya dengan bunga agar lahan itu jadi lebih indah," tandas petani muda itu dengan kilat determinasi berkelebat di mata.

 _Unik juga, cara pikir orang ini._ "Penjelasanmu tadi bisa disimpulkan sebagai 'teori es krim dan lahan kosong'. Teman berbagi es krim, sekaligus lahan kosong yang ingin kaupercantik, hm?"

Chelsea tersenyum sambil menyedot sisa es jeruknya.

.

.

.

Pada saat bersamaan, di pantai bagian timur Sprout Island, sesosok lelaki berambut perak berdiri memandangi laut dengan raut gusar. Denny menghampirinya, menepuk punggungnya dan bertanya riang, "Hei, ada yang membuatmu galau? Ceritakanlah padaku!"

Vaughn, tidak seperti biasa, tak butuh banyak pertimbangan untuk mengenyahkan rasa penasaran Denny.

"Ini tentang seseorang yang banyak memberi padaku. Aku jadi bertanya-bertanya, memangnya apa hal yang membuatku pantas untuk diberi kebaikan sedemikian rupa?"

.

.

.

 **End**.

.

.

* * *

 **[Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and its properties belong to Natsume.]**

.

 **Pojok Tara**

mau curhat sedikit hehe. eh agak panjang sih xDD

teori 'lahan kosong' di atas juga berlaku buat aku(?). berkaitan dengan keaktifanku di fandom yang sektor bahasa indonesianya bisa dibilang 'sudah ditinggalkan' ini. mungkin yang iseng buka fhmi heran ya lihat nama satu author berderet mendominasi halaman depan. mana tag character-nya rata2 chelsea pula wkwk.

nah, alasannya karena dunia harvest moon ini adalah semacam ladang buatku berimajinasi (well, i love to write and imagining things www). menurutku, ada banyak hal yang bisa diulik dan diolah dari dunia ternak2an ini, ditambah lagi aku udah terlanjur attached sama para karakternya (terutama female protagonists-nya, uhuk).

seiring aku main game-nya, ide-ide bermunculan tanpa bisa dicegah (salahkanlah otak fanfic saya). nah kan nggak mungkin dieksekusi semuanya sekaligus, jadi biasanya ide-ide tsb aku tulis dulu di note/kertas, dan baru deh nulisnya dicicil satu persatu bila ada mood dan waktu luang (meski ada juga yang nulisnya spontan tanpa aba-aba). naaaaah seiring aku nulis, pasti ada aja ide baru bermunculan. makanya aku nggak berhenti publish cerita baru.

sejak awal aku gabung di ffn, aku terbiasa 'menetap' di suatu fandom, dan disinilah aku menetap sekarang. aku akui, di sini sepi dan terkadang aku merasa kayak berlayar mengarungi samudera di atas kapal sendirian(?). makanya, ceritaku bisa di-notice aja aku udah bersyukur ^^

(untuk fandom2 yang kutinggalkan, aku tetap cinta kalian! semua pengalaman dan pelajaran yang kuperoleh saat berdiam di sana adalah apa yang membentuk 'aku' sekarang. nggak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat aku bakal kasih tribute lagi :3)

*tarik napas* buat kamu yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita-ceritaku, terlebih meninggalkan jejak berupa review, thank you so much! here, take my visual ice cream ( ^▽^)σ)vvv

salam,  
Tara.


End file.
